Caroling at Phantomhive Manor
by BlueishWanderer
Summary: What happens when three reapers, a weapon and two meisters go caroling at the Phantomhive Manor? Read to find out! OC alert though only two. AU because Soul Eater doesn't take place in the late 1800s probably, Pluto's still alive and Snake and Pluto don't exist in the same universe sadly. Rated T for language. Minor to Major OOC, not very sure if I kept them in character or not.


Christmas caroling was a tradition that started hundreds of years ago, dating back to the fourth century in Rome. Carols are also called noëls. They are songs or hymns that have lyrics pertaining to Christmas or winter sung in the time before Christmas.

That is what our group was doing. Walking through the freezing London air, they were caroling for pure fun and to bring smiles to people's faces. That and they had nothing better to do.

The group consisted of six people, half of them boys and the other half girls. They were bundled up and were used to the cold but it was still bothersome. Who wanted to walk around in the freezing cold for a few hours?

The tallest girl was giggling, riding on the second tallest boy's back. They were Patty and Ronald.

The tallest male was standing next to the second tallest girls, both of them with instruments in their hands. He was strumming an acoustic guitar while she was bringing a tambourine to hit her hips and dancing randomly. They were Neolani and Eric.

The shortest in the respective genders of the group were doing something different from each other. The girl had bells in her gloved hands while she walked backwards to conduct and the boy-who really wasn't a boy-was swaying in time. They were Artemis and Grell.

The little chorus was singing in the middle of London's streets. It was Christmas Eve. They should've been with their families but they had time to do that later. Grell, Eric, Patty and Ronald never went Christmas caroling, this was Neo's first time in England and Artemis never went caroling in her country.

They were singing an interesting rendition of Jingle Bell Rock which Artemis had so quickly pieced together with a little help from Eric who was drunk and was spouting nonsense and Neo who seemed drunk but wasn't.

"**_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock! Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and Prancing in Jingle Bell Square in the frosty air!_**"

They were gaining the attention of the many bystanders, the street vendors, the last-minute shoppers, the shop keepers and owners. Even the homeless people stopped to listen... or just gape at the weirdness of Eric, Ronald and Grell's respective hairstyles and color schemes. Because the blonde and black hair combo is always in style and bright red hair is perfectly normal.

They turned a corner, their song coming to an end. Neo sighed. "I'm a little bored of this. Can't we do something a little... different?"

They had been caroling like this for about an hour and a half. London was a big city after all. The biggest variety was when they had carolled for a Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, two men who lived together which prompted lots of jokes on their sexuality.

_Neo giggled. "What? Are you a masochist? Or let me guess, you're a secret sadist?" she asked John. _

_Eric grinned, putting an arm around John's shoulders. "Of course not! John, if you don't shag the hottie here, I will!" _

_Artemis smirked. "Did you know that if you were characters in a book, I'd probably find some pretty adult rated fanfiction about you and John?" _

_Grell smiled, his shark-like teeth gleaming. "Of course not but if you need anything to spice things up, call me." _

_Ronald wiggled his eyebrows. "So who goes on top when you're bored?" _

_Patty poked Sherlock's face. "Sherlock, do you like boxers or briefs?" _

It was great fun but they had to leave when they realized they had more people to carol to. Grell suddenly saw mistletoe. A grin crossed her face. "Oh! I forgot! I was going to visit my darling, Bassy, today and give him a kiss as a present!"

Ronald perked and he smirked, thinking of all the things he could do to mess with the now dubbed 'Bassy'. Eric cocked his head. "Wait... your demon boy, Bassy?"

Grell nodded eagerly, dreaming of the man he had an obsession with. "Yes!"

The girls only watched. "Who?" they chorused.

Ronald turned his bright green eyes to them. "Sebastian Michaelis is a demon. Not just any old demon you see anyway. He has a contract with a thirteen-year-old named Ciel Phantomhive, the head of his estate. He's an earl."

They understood what a Faustian Contract was. Their best friend was a Grim Reaper after all. He knew things they didn't and when curious, they'd ask. Kid was willing to tell Neo what she didn't know. She was willing to learn and he would gladly teach. She told them. They knew.

Neo's eyes widened when she heard Phantomhive. She laughed. "I bought Levi a white bear with a pink dress from the Funtom Company for Christmas! I didn't know he was thirteen!"

Patty smiled brightly. "I love their toys! I have the giraffe. His name is Mr. Spot! They used to sell them back home!"

Neo agreed. "Right! New York had always been a trading capital so it wasn't hard for us to get European goods. The Funtom Company's toys have always been a favorite."

Artemis recognized the name after a while. "I used to have a toy from there. I think it was like a puppet."

Neo turned to look at her teammate slowly. "No wonder you like to manipulate people. That actually makes perfect sense."

Artemis smirked. "Doesn't it?"

Ronald clapped his hands together, eager to see the look on Sebastian's face when they showed up at the door. Would he simply be surprised or would he look at them like they were scum? He was excited and anxious to see it happen. "Alright then! To the Phantomhive Manor!"

**~Two Hours Later~**

Neo fell over, glaring at the sky. "Jesus! They sure do run fast!"

Ronald nodded, trying to regain his breathing. Eric leaned against a tree and Patty did so as well. Both of their faces were red from exertion from running. Artemis and Grell collapsed on the ground, trying to ignore the snow under them. They ran through London twice then ran to the Phantomhive estate without really stopping.

London was as complicated as Death City. That would be the end of her. She had barely managed to maneuver her way through that city, she now had another one to deal with? They had no idea how the police managed to keep up with all of them at the same time but they'd lost 'em... using sex appeal. Neo really was shameless when she wanted to be and that was one of those times.

For the first time, the girls laid their eyes on the manor. Patty's eyes widened, Neo's jaw dropped and Artemis just looked at it, trying not to show her surprise. A thirteen-year-old managed that estate?

Grell stood up and smiled. "Let's go!"

Ronald put an arm around Neo who raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. Eric re-positioned his guitar, Artemis and Neo got their instruments ready.

Patty noticed a suspicious glint on the top of the building. "What's that?"

The Christmas carolers looked at where she was pointing and Grell's eyes widened. "Uh-oh. The sniper girl."

Neo's eyes widened and she clenched her fists. "SNIPER GIRL!" she yelled at the redheaded reaper, dodging a shot.

* * *

Maylene had been cleaning (or trying) to clean the windows for the past ten minutes. She was well aware it was Christmas Eve and the fact that her young master was still working surprised her. Lizzie was off baking cookies with Bard, Snake, Pluto and her handmaid, Paula.

He should've been with them, not working on whatever he worked. As usual Sebastian was by his side. Finny and Snake had finished brushing the snow out of the trees hours ago. She stopped what she was doing to look at the window.

Her jaw dropped. A random group of people was trespassing. She dropped the rag. Protect the young master!

She didn't hesitate and ran to the roof, taking about seven guns with her just in case and carefully putting her glasses in an apron pocket. She cocked her gun, pointing at them. She took this time to observe them.

The group had looked really weird. Two boys had blonde and black hair and there was a man who carried himself in a very feminine manner. The three of them had matching green eyes. The two blondes were wearing suits, one of them carrying a guitar. The redhead wore a vest, brown dress pants, a dress shirt, covered in tinsel and green garlands, heels and a red coat and was very familiar. Grell, she recalled. The blondes had reindeer headbands and the redhead had a wreath-inspired headband.

The other half was a group of girls. One had short blonde hair, blue eyes and rosy skin. Another was fair-skinned, black-haired and green-eyed, her eyes different from the boys. The last one was olive-skinned, dark-haired and brown-eyed.

The green-eyed one was wearing a suit with a santa hat as well. The blonde girl was wearing a black skirt, a yellow turtleneck with brown spots on it, a santa hat, wool tights, a brown coat and boots. The last girl was dressed like an elf with a gray coat. The green-eyed girl had bells in her hands and the elf had a tambourine.

They were all wearing glasses and different ones.

Why were they wearing that? she thought. She answered herself three seconds later. It was Christmas. Lots of people do that at this time of year.

The blonde girl noticed her and pointed at her. Maylene cursed. Grell looked in her direction and said something but the sniper was too far away to hear.

The elf girl glared at him. "SNIPER GIRL!" she yelled, her voice cracking, making her sound a little inhuman.

Maylene's eyes widened. They found her. She growled and shot at the elf. The elf gracefully dodged and ran towards the building as fast as she could. The shorter blonde boy ran after her, followed by girl wearing the suit and carrying the blonde girl. Behind them was the redhead and taller blonde boy.

Maylene's eyes widened and she shot at them. They dodged as well. How no one else noticed that there were trespassers was beyond her.

Maylene stood up and ran across the roof top. They seemed to hear her and they darted faster to the back of the house, Grell leading them. The kitchen, she realized.

She dashed towards the nearest door on the roof, leaving her guns on the roof. She'd get them later. Protecting the young master was more important.  
She had to get to the kitchen before they did. She'd stand a chance then and not ruin things... as much as she could otherwise anyway.

She sped through the manor, passing Finny. He stopped her for three seconds. "Why are you running?"

She looked at him and he noticed the lack of glasses. His mouth moved into a little 'o' of surprise. "The manor. There are trespassers. They're headed for the kitchen."

He nodded quickly before grabbing her hand and moving with her. They bounded towards the kitchen faster than they normally would've. This wasn't a normal situation however.

They flung open the kitchen door, scaring the people inside. Maylene reloaded her gun and Finny made a pile of things that could seriously hurt someone if you threw it at them. Bard looked at them before understanding.

Lizzie looked at them. "What's wrong?"

Finny turned to look at the Demon Hound and the handmaid. "Paula, Pluto, get Lizzie out of here. Upstairs preferably."

They nodded and led the noble out of the kitchen. Bard opened a cabinet, grabbing a shotgun and pulling it towards him.

Snake looked at the door. "Are they coming? says Emily."

Maylene simply pointed at the door. Snakes gathered around the snake charmer.

When the four of them were ready to attack, they opened the door. They came out and the group of six stared with wide eyes.

The shorter blonde shot the people around him a friendly grin. "So, Grell was right. There is a sniper girl."

The elf nodded. "True. Didn't expect a snake charmer, a blonde kid and gunslinger though. Patty's still better."

The blonde girl giggled at her name. "Probably." she said.

* * *

Patty had seen many weird things in her life. She'd seen a man dressed like a Barbie doll, Blackstar wearing a tutu and seen a giraffe "poke" an elephant. The snake charmer man was on that list now.

He was surrounded by the creatures and she instantly thought of Medusa. She grabbed Artemis' hand if she had to transform. She wasn't allowed to until the situation called for it and having two guns pointed at you, a frying pan ready to be thrown and an army of snakes ready to attack, yeah, she thought it was time.

The blonde man pointed the shotgun at her. "Who are you and what are ya doin' here?"

Patty smiled brightly at him. "I'm Patty! We're here to sing carols! Can't you tell"

When she finished saying that, the instrumentalists gestured to them. The girl holding a sniper rifle blushed, digging into her pocket and putting on a pair of big, round glasses. "I'm sorry."

Ronald's eyes widened at the recognition. A huge grin crossed his face. "I know you! I asked you were the second class was boarding on the Campania! I asked you to tea!"

Neo looked at him with a blank look. "You have no shame, do you?"

Artemis laughed. "I seriously have nothing to say to you, Knoxie."

He shrugged. The girl blushed even harder. The two blondes put down their weapons. The man looked at him, remembering that time. "Why'd you flirt with our girl?" he asked.

The girl looked at the ground and didn't respond. Ronald held up his hands in surrender. "Reflex. Sorry."

This only made him angry. "Reflex? How many girls do you to that to, bastard?"

Ronald's eyes widened at his predicament. Artemis, Grell and Eric smirked while Neo and Patty laughed at him. If Ronald didn't know how to handle this using boyish charm then they would be surprised. He was the master after all. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck like a guilty child being caught red-handed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, a pretty girl like her, I couldn't help myself." he recovered smoothly.

The group was impressed. He handled that in a way that seemed a lot more innocent than he actually was. Artemis would ask how he did that so she could annoy Jonah and excuse herself using charm.

The shorter blonde boy's eyes widened. "Are you going to take her out to tea though?"

Neo grinned. "I don't know who he is but I love him."

The man glared at the boy. The snake charmer simply looked at the girl, several snakes turning to her direction as well. "Maylene, did he really do that? says Bronte."

The carolers looked at the boy. Who was Bronte?

They assumed that the girl was Maylene. Maylene nodded. The blonde boy saw their confused expressions and explained. "Bronte is one of Snake's snakes. He can talk to them."

Neo nodded as if it was perfectly normal. Artemis shrugged. Eric raised an eyebrow at the name. Grell didn't pay attention. Ronald stared at the snakes and Patty squealed. "That's so cool!"

She clapped her hands together. She loved things like that. That's why they always took her to the circus. She loved every second of it.

She ran over and stood in front of him. "Your name's Snake, right?" He nodded. "Cool! Do you like giraffes? 'Cause I'm a Christmas Giraffe today!"

He shrugged and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I LOVE THIS FUCKER!" she yelled.

Snake blushed at her actions and Neo gave him a once-over. "Yeah, he's cool."

A tall, pale, black-haired with red eyes came through the door. "What's all that racket? The young master can't concentrate. And why is Lady Elizabeth upstairs? I thought she was making cookies with you people."

The blonde man shrugged. "Maylene and Finny told me and Snake that the manor was being attacked so we sent Lizzie with Pluto and Paula upstairs."

The man looked around and he stared at the three men. "Mr. Sutcliffe, Mr. Knox and Mr. Slingby, may I ask why you are here? Who are the girls?"

The three of them grinned. Eric smirked. "Well, we came because Grell said he wanted to give you a present. So we decided to come along and carol."

Ronald smirked, ready to annoy Sebastian to no end. "I'm also going to take Maylene out for tea, if you don't mind. Not now of course but later."

Maylene blushed, the blonde man's mouth was wide open, Snake didn't really react, Finny smiled and Sebastian shot him a quick glare. "Who are the girls?" he repeated.

Neo, Patty and Artemis, who were grinning at Ronald's words, looked at the man. Neo smiled. "I'm Neo."

Patty waved at him. "Hi! I'm Patty!"

Artemis waved. "Hello, I am your god, Artemis."

Finny waved back at Patty. "I'm Finny," he pointed to the blonde man, "That's Bard and that's Sebastian."

The reapers smiled. "I'm Ronald, that's Eric and that's Grell if you missed it."

Grell ran over to Sebastian with his arms open and Sebastian took a step to the right, letting Grell crash into the wall behind them. Artemis laughed at the fact that Grell began to bleed. No one said anything about it because they knew there was no use in trying to tell her it was bad.

Grell looked at Sebastian. "Bassy! You are so cold! It's Christmas and I wanted to give you your present."

Sebastian calmly stared at him. "You really think I'd accept your gift?"

Neo's eyes widened and she licked her lips, her wet lips smiling. "He's hot."

Eric gave him a once over. "Not bad."

Patty giggled and Bard looked at Eric in confusion. Eric smirked back at Bard. "What? You jealous that he's better looking than you?"

Bard glared at him. Neo realized that they had to carol soon before she'd freeze to death. The witch cleared her throat rather loudly and successfully got everyone's attention. "Are we going to carol or are we going to debate who's hotter: Sebastian or Bard?"

Patty nodded. "We're going to carol! And Sebastian's cuter."

Artemis, Eric and Grell said together, "Agreed."

Bard's ego was bruised, obliterated a bit. Neo noticed this and smiled at him. "You're good-looking too though."

The cook shrugged and she pursed her lips, a little angry with herself that she didn't defend him earlier.

Finny thought of everyone who wouldn't watch them carol and thought of an idea. "Let's let them inside so the young master and everyone else inside can hear them carol too!"

Sebastian was about to protest but Maylene clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea! The young master has been working hard all day! We should give him a break!"

Bard didn't want to let them in the manor but if it would make Ciel happy, he'd do it. Plus, he wanted to see if they were any good. He smiled. "Sure! Why not?"

Snake nodded. "I want to see them carol says Wordsworth."

Sebastian sighed. "Fine."  
He didn't want to let them but he had no idea what those three girls were capable of. The green-eyed one could be a reaper but the other two were complete mysteries. There was a high chance that they weren't human.

* * *

The carolers followed Sebastian into the living room which was now full of people. The room, like the rest of the house, had been decorated for Christmas. Several pieces of mistletoe hung from the ceiling and everyone but Ronald and Grell were careful to keep themselves from standing under it. There was tinsel, wreaths, ornaments. It looked like a Christmas Wonderland.

Other than the people they met outside, who they found out were most of the servants, there were four more additions. The Pluto, Lizzie and Paula people they mentioned and the head of the house himself, Ciel.

Neo and Ronald had to restrain Patty so she wouldn't go over to him, take the eyepatch, put it on herself and pretend to be him... or worse, a pirate.

Lizzie looked at their costumes. "What are you guys supposed to be?"

Patty grinned. "I'm a Christmas Giraffe! Neo's an elf! Ronald and Eric are reindeer! Grell is a Christmas Tree! Artemis is the epic Santa, I think!"

Lizzie's eyes brightened at Patty, Neo, Ronald and Eric's costumes. "How cute!"

Ciel stared at the men with his one, bright blue eye. "Why on earth would two grown men wear reindeer headbands?"

They smirked. Eric plucked a string. "'Cause we make it sexy."

Maylene mentally admitted to herself that they did look rather handsome. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Sing you ridiculous carols before I kick you all out."

Neo pouted, resisting from sitting in his lap and teasing him. "Aww, you don't like us. You wound me, Ciel."

Ciel and Sebastian were reminded too much of Grell but instead of seeing shark teeth behind the pout, her teeth were normal and she actually was a girl. They both suppressed shudders and he waved his hand through the air to dismiss her.

They arranged themselves so they were in their proper sections, sopranos on the right, altos on the left and others in the middle. So the arrangement was Neo and Patty, Grell and Artemis and the other two were in the middle.

The instrumentalists got their instruments ready and did a rendition of O Christmas Tree, The First Noël, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (with interesting back up lyrics) and We Wish You A Merry Christmas.

The audience had to admit they were good. They proved to be better singers than anyone gave them credit for. Lizzie, Paula, Finny, Snake, Pluto and Maylene clapped at the end of every performance. Sebastian stared at them, Bard's ego was too deflated to do anything and Ciel looked bored but not as bored as usual.

Ronald looked at his watch and his eyes grew. "Dude! We're going to be late!"

The Reapers were going to a party while the girls were going to meet their friends and do stuff that people do on Christmas Eve.

Neo sighed and Patty pouted. They grabbed each other's hands. "One more song! Please!"

He smiled. "Sure."

The girls grinned. Patty giggled and looked at their audience. "We should sing with them!"

Lizzie, Finny, Maylene and Paula smiled and nodded. Lizzie stood up. "That would be so fun! Come, Ciel!"

Ciel was hesitant as was Sebastian and Bard. Snake and Pluto were just fine watching. Pluto couldn't sing-though he eventually learned how to speak-and neither of them new any of the songs even if they thought they were nice. Sebastian wasn't someone who sang every day and Bard wasn't either. Ciel was never confident in his singing voice. Just because it was Christmas didn't mean that he would sing even if his fiancée wanted him too.

Ciel averted her gaze. "Lizzie, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

She waved her hand through the air. "Nonsense!"

He knew he was treading on thin ice so he used the one tactic he knew would work. "Lizzie, my throat feels a little sore. I don't think that would be best. Sebastian should sing in my place."

Sebastian glared at his young master. It was obvious that he was trying not to sing and would make his butler do it instead. Sebastian found it hilarious when it worked using someone who wasn't him.

She gasped. "Oh, Ciel! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Sebastian, won't you sing for Ciel? Please!"

She was looking at Sebastian now so she didn't see the tiny smirk gracing Ciel's lips. He couldn't refuse her. Ciel knew that well. That's why he used Sebastian over himself. He smiled pleasantly at her. "Of course, m'lady."

She smiled. "Good! We should sing Deck the Halls! Ciel! It's your favorite."

He smiled. "So, it is."

It was the only song that didn't annoy him too bad. That's why it was his "favorite".

Neo, Artemis and Eric got their instruments ready again and they began to play.

Lizzie stood up and sang first.

"_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,**_  
_**Fa la la la la, la la la la**_."

Ronald, Eric and Bard sang after, Bard a little reluctantly.

"_**Tis the season to be jolly,**_  
_**Fa la la la la, la la la la**_."

Neo and Artemis pulled Finny to his feet and they did a trio pose, their arms out to the tree.

"_**Follow me in merry measure,**_  
_**Fa la la la la, la la la la.**_  
_**While I tell of Yuletide treasure,**_  
_**Fa la la la la, la la la la**_."

Maylene, Grell and Sebastian sang right after, an interesting three-part harmony that wasn't so terrible for people who never rehearsed.

"_**Fast away the old year passes,**_  
_**Fa la la la la, la la la la**_."

Snake and Pluto smiled and quietly convinced Ciel to sing with them. After annoying him, they managed but Ciel wouldn't sing loud. Snake and Pluto remembered the words from when Lizzie shoved the lyrics in their faces and they failed to sing the notes properly since they didn't know how to read them.  
They didn't sound half bad though.

"**_Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,_**  
**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**."

Lizzie and the Phantomhive servants smiled at them. They all sang like a little chorus, harmonies randomly appearing.

"_**Sing we joyous, all together,**_  
_**Fa la la la la, la la la la.**_  
_**Heedless of the wind and weather,**_  
_**Fa la la la la, la la la la**_."

The carolers stayed a bit longer and promised to visit soon, Ronald promising to meet Maylene to get tea in a few days.

They made their way to London where they parted, the boys going in one direction and the girls going in another. Patty smiled. "We should do that again!"

Neo put an arm around the other two. "We should. That'd be fun. I'm going to be Jesus next time."

Artemis shrugged. "We're not going to remember that but alright."

The three girls laughed as snow began to fall once more.

Patty smirked. "I'm hungry! Let's go see if they made anything to eat!"

The meisters nodded. Neo patted her stomach. "I haven't eaten in like... seven hours."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You don't eat though."

She stuck her tongue out. Patty stomped her foot when they didn't change their slow but steady pace. "Let's go, bitches!"

She grabbed their wrists and ran towards the hotel which they had remembered the address to. Well, Christmas, sure was interesting this year, Neo thought.

She looked at the bystanders and shot them smiles. "Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully to them.

* * *

**Merry Christmas again! (Again if you read the latest chapter of Papermoon). I should've been writing Papermoon but I did this instead 'cause I love Christmas. It's my favorite season!**

**Artemis and Neo are OC's if you haven't figured out yet, mine who are central characters in Papermoon and the other characters don't belong to me. **

**If they did, Grell would've danced the tango with the Undertaker, Finny and Alois would be partners in crime with Finny being a little more crazy and Sebastian would be a secret ninja. Patty would also be able to use Kid like he was her bitch.**

**You can imagine however you want them to sound. **

**Any who... Happy Holidays!**


End file.
